


Making a house a home

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 12 Challenge prompt was Cabin on the woodsWarnings: Fluff and sexy timesPairing: Tony Stark x OFC (Belle Porter),Summary: Tony and Belle warm up together after the snowstorm.  This is a look back at what happened after the snowstorm
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC (Belle Porter)
Kudos: 5





	Making a house a home

The fact that Tony had taken Belle away to this beautiful cabin that he owned had blown her mind. She kept telling him that she didn’t nee big expensive gestures from him, and bless him he tried his best to not go too over the top. She knew that he was pushing himself way out of his comfort zone and she tried to be more accepting of the gestures he did make, even if it was out of her comfort zone.

Getting caught in the snowstorm had been both scary, and exciting at the same time, With Tony’s hand in hers she was able to settle down the nerves and make the energy work for her. As a planner not having contingencies made her nervous, but Tony was slowly showing her that occasionally living on the edge was ok.

She was shivering as they hurried up to the shower together. Her clothes had kept her as warm and dry as they could but not a lot would have stood up to the storm. She was down to her base layer and ready to step into some warm water to get the chili that seemed to have settled into her bones on the run back. Tony’s arm was around her waist and he kissed her shoulder as he encouraged her to hurry, His hands and nose were chilly but she didn’t want to be too far from him so she put up with the cold touches that made her shudder.

Tony headed to the bathroom while Belle pulled off her base layer and untied her hair. She knew that they would be doing more than showering and it made her pause for a moment. They had already had sex, but it had been in low light, in a bed, or on the sofa and floor in his apartment. The bathroom was brighter and the fact that he would be able to see more of her made her a little anxious, but this man pushed himself out of his zone daily for her she would try for him 

“Snowflake” his voice echoed slightly off the tiles

“Coming” she quickly pulled the band out her hair and shook her hair out 

The bathroom was already steamy and she could see Tony’s silhouette through the glass door as he stood under the shower head face turned up into the flow of the water. Taking in a deep breath she pulled open the door relishing in the warm air washing over her 

Her eyes ran over Tony’s body. People thought of him as being weaker than the others but he was all compact corded muscle. His strength was not obvious like that of Steve or Bucky. He had more of a swimmers grace, with lean muscle, but when he tensed that muscle then you could see his power. People forgot that the suit or armor he wore required physical strength to move and manipulate. This man may play down his strength but he could easily cause damage to another person. For Belle, what was more impressive was that his brain was even stronger than his body.

Belle moved forwards closing the door behind her, trapping the heat and moved up so that she could rest her cheek against his back, her hands wrapped around his waist, her hips canted so that they fitted just below his beautiful ass. Make no mistake this man had an amazing ass, with just the right amount of curve to fill out his pants in a way that made her mouth water. She felt him relax, his shoulders dropping slightly. She loosened her hands and started to run them up his chest, tracing the line of dark hair that ran up his stomach before it flared out to lightly spread across his chest. Belle loved the contrast in feeling, his soft skin leading into the courser feeling of the hair. She let her fingers tangle in it a little before spreading her hands apart, moving ver the scar tissue to find his nipples and tweak them in the way that she knew he liked. She felt more than heard his groan of pleasure, and delighted in the small shudder that she felt. His hands moved up to grab hers and spread her arms letting him turn around and look down at her

“Hey Snowflake” his voice was gravelly as he ran his hands over her hair, down her shoulders and over to her breasts where he took their weight and squeezed them gently before moving onto her nipples where he tweaked and pulled at them until Belle was groaning in pleasure.

Her hands gripped onto his hips as she felt the desire coil in her belly, tightening her muscles. Drawing in a deeper breath she focused her attention away from herself and onto her lover, her hand moving over to take a hold of his cock before moving her hand up and over the head. Hi groans echoed her own and they lost themselves in the pleasure of each others hands.

They moved around each other, tracing the paths they knew and finding new things that turned the other one, Belle struggled to catch her breath, her head resting against her arm on the wall of the shower, Tony draped over her back trying to catch his own breath as they came down together. The water sluiced over them and as Tony pulled out of her, she felt a pang of sadness, she loved the feeling of holing him inside her. They moved together to wash the sweat and come off their bodies before stepping out and drying off

Lying in the bed, her head on his chest, Belle listened to the beating of Tony’s heart. These moments of peace brought her immense joy. Tonys hand gently brushed over her hair

“So I’m surprised that you picked a house like this, It doesn’t seem so much you”

“What you mean because it’s in the middle of nowhere with nothing for miles?”

“Well that and the fact that it’s simple. I love how simple it is, but this isn’t what you’re known for”

“I’m a man of mystery” he joked and Belle laughed along with him 

“It’s my safe place. When I bought th eland and commissioned the house I was looking for somewhere that people would leave me alone. I lived a lifestyle that I thought I loved, but I am not so self centered that I didn’t realize that the way I lived was going to kill me. Probably sooner than later”. He let out a shuddering breath “I knew that there would probably come a day when I would need to disappear and try and rebuild myself, and this was it. I have the workshop and a delivery service for food and a caretaker, but no one else needed know about it. Then Afghanistan happened and I rebuilt myself in a different way. I became better - I think, but occasionally I would come out here to be alone with my thoughts”

Belle absorbed his words “Tony I think you were always a good man. Maybe you were a little lost for a while but you looked out for people as much as you were able too. The others they knew about this place?” She felt the kiss on her head and rubbed her hand gently on his chest

“No I… I didn’t want to give this place up, or share it with the others. I needed a safe place for when it’s all too much. When….when I come here I file a fake flight plan for one of the jets and then head out this way.”

“Tony”. Belle’s voice broke a little, her heart aching for the pain her man hid “ You are entitled to have your own space and to have time to think and breathe”

“I’m not sure that I’ve earned that yet, that understanding. I’m still paying for my mistakes, but I wanted. No I needed to share this place with you, to turn it into a place that isn’t just about hiding and stress. I want this to be a safe place for you, a place for us to just be us.”

Belle gathered her thoughts processing what he was telling her “Tony I am so honored that you brought me here and shared this with me . I don’t have anything that I can offer in kind, but know that this is a gift I will never ever forget”

Tony rolled them over, moving so he could sink a deep kiss onto her lips, his hands flowing over her skin. Eventually breaking for breath he kissed her jaw and neck before moving further down her body his eyes bright and locked on her as his breath brushed over her pussy.

Lying with Belle snuggled in close to his side Tony subbed his eyes as sleep started to creep up on him. Telling Belle about way the cabin meant to him was a big step, but he felt lighter following the conversation. She always saw the best in him and he wasn’t sure how he would keep her faith but he knew he would move the very earth to make sure she would always be able to trust him. Having her here felt right, having her with him felt right, having her in the cabin, well that made it home


End file.
